


Sam Winchester x Reader- Tickle Fight

by rocksalts_and_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, SPN fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, Tickling, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts_and_winchesters/pseuds/rocksalts_and_winchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam have a big tickle fight and just a tonne of fluff tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester x Reader- Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> (Requested by @Lost_Dreamer12)- Can I have a fanfic where Sam and the reader are sleeping in bed together and there are cute little kisses, then there's this really long kiss and suddenly Sam starts tickling the reader? Basically a lot of fluff.
> 
> WARNING- MUCH FLUFF

You put on your Pajamas and got on top of the covers, you weren't ready to sleep yet. You sighed and pulled out your phone.  
Ten or so minutes later your boyfriend, Sam, appeared in the room. His hair was messy as he'd just taken a shower and he was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a grey t-shirt that was tight around his muscular arms. You smiled at the sight and he frowned before smirking "What?" He asked, lying down next to you.  
"Just enjoying the view." You grinned and planted a small kiss on his lips.  
He rolled his eyes but you could tell he wasn't really annoyed. 

He pulled you close to his chest and you sat for quite some time. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked, his eyes looking admiringly into yours.  
You blushed.  
"I love you too you big dork." You giggled and kissed him, long enough this time for his lips to move back.

You pulled away again and sat up a little so you were more at his level.  
"You keep staring at me." You whispered "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." He couldn't stop smiling.  
Pecking him on the lips, you retracted away again.  
"Why do you keep doing that to me?" He put on some puppy dog eyes and you smirked before grabbing his shirt and tugging him down so his lips collided with yours. He kissed back and it became deeper and more meaningful. Your put your arms loosely round his neck and his hands went from your shoulders down to your sides. He stopped and you felt him smile against your lips.  
You couldn't see them but you knew those adorable dimples were there.

His fingers then attacked your sides with tickles and you squealed, pulling away and curling up into a ball to defend yourself.   
"No!" You protested, half laughing half shouting as he laughed and continued to tickle you. You reached down and tickled his feet to which his expression fell in shock and he bent his knees in order to move his feet behind himself.

"No fair." He pouted and you giggled. 

You then started tickling his sides while he'd stopped doing so to you and he bit his lip in attempt to hide his laughter. His body shook and he scrambled about to try and escape your grip. He grabbed a pillow from under his head and hit you with it to make you let go.  
"Are you declaring war on me, Winchester?" You laugh.  
He let out a laugh himself. "Stop! Y/N! Please!" He giggled and you did for a second.

He launched to tickle you but you dodged as best you could on a bed before calling out "Wait stop I have an idea!" You put your hands out in protest to fight off his oncoming hands.  
He paused and gave you a look that said 'go on'.

"Truce." You gasped for breath from laughing "I call a truce." 

"Promise?" He looked skeptical.

"Pinkie promise." You smiled and put out your little finger.  
He put his out and raised it to meet yours, not quite touching.

"NAH!" He grinned and went straight back to tickling you.

"SAAAAAM!" You laughed, trying to pull his arms away from you.  
"I can't breath." You choked dramatically after he rolled over- practically crushing you.  
He kissed you and rolled over to the side, resting his forehead against yours.   
"I love you so much, Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
